Looking For Ron
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: After the last battle with Voldermort Harry wakes to find Ron not there...now it's up to him to find Ron. But where is he, and how long has Ron been gone? The last thing Harry remembered was the killing curse...tied to dying for harry


From Harry's point of view as he searches for Ron. I own nothing! Though it'd rock if I did! REDONE!

1234

Harry winced as a branch scratched his arm, ripping his sleeve and making it go sore. But he didn't dare stop to check the injury. No. He was looking for something more important than any wound. More important than the air he breathed, more important then life. He was looking for his best friend. Looking for Ron.

Ron and the others, Harry, Lupin, Hermione, as well as the rest had all been doing what was bound to happen. Fighting Voldermort in a war, fighting him when it was supposed to be the trio's very last year at school.

Everything had been going smoothly, had been going great! They were finally getting somewhere, Snape had been captured and was being held for what he'd done to Dumbledore. Now they all were finally facing each other, it all came down to Voldermort and Harry. But then, Voldermort raised his wand at Harry...and Harry was ashamed to admit he had frozen. Ron tackled him, screaming his name, Harry could remember the raw emotion in best friend's cry . Harry cursed himself. He'd frozen when Voldermort pointed his wand at him. Froze. He had been so scared Ron knocked him down and they began to tumble, Ron still holding on to him. They rolled, and rolled, crashing into trees and rocks. Harry was trapped in a world of dizziness. He tried to protect himself when something sharp hit his head, and he knew no more. Only the darkness that stretched out before him.  
Before he was completely knocked out he was aware of coming to a stop...Thank God.  
The darkness faded when he awoke to Lupin, and Neville Longbottom patting his cheeks. "OH HARRY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Harry winced at Lupin's voice, it seemed to coming in a bit too loudly for the green eyed boy's taste. Harry let his green eyes slide over them, and listen to them as they explained Voldermort's fall, thanks to a spell Harry had cast on Voldermort, just before Ron had pushed him out of harm's way.  
But he didn't care for that.

"Where is Ron? What happened to Ron?"

That was when he was told, Ron was lost. They couldn't find him. Ron wasn't there...he wasn't at Harry's side. There were several theories. One was he got up, and in his confusion he staggered off confused and dazed, but continued on looking for his lost comrades. The others all ended badly, all with death or torture. So, the choice of him wandering off dazed and confused, sounded the best and provided the most hope for Harry.  
And here Harry was.  
Looking for Ron. The group had split up, Lupin and Neville with him while the other wizards spanned out else where. All with instructions to find the red headed teen that was lost. The twins, Fred and George didn't have to be told twice to look for their brother. No matter how far Harry seemed to walk away from them, their loud voices could be heard wherever he stepped. And their pleas of asking Ron to answer them, drove the guilt further into Harry's soul.  
They had to find Ron.

No one care more for Ron then Harry did. Well, maybe Hermione, but Harry had always thought of Ron as the first person he ever cared for. Ever felt love for, when it came down to it. Ron brought light into his life, good or bad. No one could replace Ron, Ron was his brother. Harry bit his lip, the sun was beginning to get closer to the green land.

Harry prayed Ron wasn't injured. And if he was, he prayed he was trying to stay awake.

Harry was afraid Ron would want to sleep.

He had heard Mr. Weasley say that if you fall asleep with many injuries, especially at night in the cold you would die. Your body just shuts down. A peaceful death. But it was still death. And Ron and death didn't go together. Especially if Ron was afraid, Ron didn't do fear. He was often to prideful to admit when he was scared, but if Harry saw Ron he'd tell him it was okay to be scared now, for Harry was really scared enough for both Ron and himself.

Ron had always said he'd die for Harry and Hermione. Harry never doubted it, and was always terrified that Ron one day would try to. He couldn't let that happen. He always envisioned the killing curse causing Harry to scream. When he stayed at Ron's Harry had been shaken awake by his best friend. "What's wrong mate?" Harry would make up some nightmare, worth screaming over, when it was actually Harry dreaming of Ron suffering the killing curse for Harry's sake. Ron, in his dreams, and worst imaginings, would cry out with pain, and suddenly go white and his blue eyes dull with death.

He had also thought of many bloody wounds, broken bones, or large burns. He envisioned in his sleep hundreds of ways the dark wizards could take away his best friend. He worried about it every night.

Harry began to remember the pain he was in as he rolled down the hill, as he suffered the rocks and the trees. If he knew that Voldermort was going to attack him he'd try to run. He wouldn't risk Ron.

Harry's brow furrowed. Would he do the same? Would he rescue Ron if the situation was reversed? That roll down the hill was no piece of cake...there were sticks that felt like daggers, and the dirt and rocks felt like sand paper and needles when ever it managed to catch bare skin. Not to mention the roots of the trees, knocking his head every chance they got. Now that hurt...would he save Ron knowing the pain of it all?

Yes, I would, I'd go through all that all over again.  
Harry gasped at his thoughts, and the quickness of his answer. Then he smiled, relieved.

He was afraid, that in his heart, he wouldn't really want to save him. That he was too much of a coward to save his best friend. But when he heard the scolding remark, telling him he would save Ron, he knew that he had nothing to fear. Their friendship was strong.

He'd save Ron.

He really would.

Harry began to understand why people froze when someone was being threatened. They weren't afraid of death, they feared the pain. Harry wasn't thinking he'd die when Voldermort pointed his wand at him, he was thinking how badly this would hurt. The pain he'd feel just before a most gruesome death.  
Harry tripped, Neville helping him up. "We should stop Harry. You're injured, and you haven't see to any of your wounds since you found out we can't find Ron!" Lupin nodded, and squeezed Harry's shoulder, "As terrible as this is Harry...Ron...Ron is most like-"

"NO! RON IS ALIVE! DON'T EVEN HINT THAT RON'S NOT STILL HERE!" Harry stood up glaring at them as tears fell down his pale cheeks. "He wouldn't stop looking for me...and I'm not going to stop looking for him!" Harry turned away from them, "That's what best mates do."

Neville and Lupin looked at him with pity. Harry turned away. He wasn't looking for pity! He was looking for Ron! The search continued, even as it began to get really dark, and cold. He wasn't going to stop no matter what his friends said, or did.

Ron had been his best friend for years, why would he turn his back on him now?

He really wanted to get out of the forest. They'd stumble upon bodies, good wizards and bad. All those who fell in this last battle. But he pressed on. He couldn't stop. He had to know how Ron was.  
What if Ron was in the laying on the ground unable to get up. Arms, legs, his whole body broken, and bleeding. His face pale, like winter's snow, and gasping for air. His eyes glazed over, and looking wild. Then, finally, his eyes would dull, and he would get sleepier, and sleepier. His mouth would open slightly, a thin trickle of blood would begin to drip down the corner of his mouth, standing out on his powder white face. His eyes would widen as he took in a shuddering breath and-

"NO! No that can't be true, it can't!" Harry whispered shaking his head, tears flying from his face. He allowed himself to be hugged, and allowed himself to cry. How was Ron? Couldn't anyone tell him?  
He let out a shuddering breath, and Harry began again. Marching through the woods, dirty and drenched with sweat. It didn't matter. Ron mattered, and that was there was to it.

'Why is it Love, can make you do such things? I'm not IN love with Ron, but he is like a brother too me...why is it that I could search for him, and not stop until I dropped? Going through all THIS, just for him...?' Harry closed his eyes, going a little slower.

'Why are you so important to me Ron?'

He kept on, thinking of his friend's condition.

Ron was in pain some where, waiting for Harry to save him. Harry smiled as he realized why Ron was so important to him.

'Oh yes...I forgot...we're best friends.'

That was the only answer to it. They were best friends, and he didn't want to lose his best friend. Like Harry thought he would in the tournament he went through during his first year.

Harry thought of Ron's death. He'd have an Orange casket. Everyone would think it funny, awkward...'Why orange?' They would ask. Harry would answer that one. 'Because it was his Quidditch team's color...he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.' Harry smiled, he knew that was what Ron would want. Harry also knew Ron wanted an orange casket just to be weird. Why? Because Ron himself was weird.  
When It boiled down to it, Ron knew even more than he knew himself. He'd miss him the most, even more than his family. But Harry knew when he stood on the podium to talk about Ron, he'd say 'If Ron was here, he'd tell me I was being a prat, and smack me on my head. Right on my scar! Ron would tell me he wanted me to be strong, or he would never rest!'

And that was true. Ron would be mad at Harry for wallowing in the loss of his best friend.

Harry sighed, he knew the truth. He would never get over losing Ron.

He saw himself alone, forever alone. Others rushing in to take Ron's place, just thinking about it got him angry. 'You can't take his place! YOU'RE NOT RON!' He shook with the thought. He knew how everyone thought of Ron. As the faithful sidekick.

No. Ron was much more than that. Ron was his best friend, the very first person besides Hagrid to treat him kindly. To actually treat him like he wasn't famous. Ron would even hit Harry in front of people just to see them get flustered. They both found that amusing.  
Harry felt the tears brewing in his eyes, he was so scared. Ron was the one truly good thing in his life. Why would the only good thing in his life, be taken from him! Harry didn't ask for much, he just wanted Ron! Just him, his best friend! Where was he!  
Where was Ron? He knew by the looks Neville and Lupin were giving each other that they'd soon force Harry to quit in his search...to abandon his friend.  
But maybe Ron was by water. You could live off water for several days! Harry knew that...but what if it took them a week to find Ron. Could Ron really be alive then? Harry's face twisted. Of course Ron could. He was Ron! Harry had seen him do so many amazing things! Ron had been knocked out, broken his leg, been attacked time and time again, even turned insane for a while! Harry looked up at the sky. There was only a bit of daylight left.

What would he do when the sun fully set?

He was getting cold, and his body was giving out. But he wouldn't stop. Harry just had to keep on going or he'd die from shame! Die from the horrible shame of leaving his friend behind.

Harry noticed a cliff, and thought of going over there. No. It was too far from where he and Ron rolled. Ron would have been able to stop by then.

He closed his eyes, and kept them closed this time. Harry wanted to see Ron. He wanted to Ron next to him smiling, and offering a kind hand.

Harry searched his memories, jumping through the files in his head. The happy moments and the bad, and finally came to stop at one. Ron was at his side, and the two were playing chess, Harry losing horrible as he always did.

Harry was dressed in a hospital gown, this was after his nimbus had broken. Soft words were spoken and Harry could see him smiling and laughing bawdy jokes the two shared. Ron was in a too large of a sweater, a patch on the elbow. He tried to say he was creating a new fashion. Harry knew the truth, but said nothing about it. He could hear Ron saying 'Check mate! You're really awful at this game Harry. But I'll keep teaching you! " Ron rest his hand on his cheek starring at him with his soft blue eyes, "I don't want to lose you. Ever."

Ron smiled, "So don't go dying on me, best friends are hard to come by these days!" Harry didn't no what to say then, so he just moved his bishop and claimed one of Ron's knights. Ron looked at him, and Harry was glad to see that Ron knew he cared, but just had no words. Ron shook his head, and clucked his tongue, "Bad move Mr. Potter"  
He smiled at the memory.

The light was almost completely out of the sky.

He whispered Lumos, and began to walk a little quicker, avoiding Lupin and Neville. It was clear they wanted to tell him it was time to give up.

But Harry, refused to let them talk to him.

Keeping that found memory in his head and heart, he refused to respond as they tried to get his attention. He wasn't going to give up. Never. They wouldn't stop him, no one would. He imagined what it'd be like if battered and worn Ron stumbled out, haven gotten loss when he got up and staggered away.

He would die happy.

It'd all be okay, and even if Ron was so mangled he would be in the hospital, it'd all be okay.

Everything would be right in the end.

Ron would rest up and soon, they'd be back together. Harry would laugh as Ron began to get attention, and laugh harder when Ron agreed about being famous, saying, 'Man mate, how can you stand this! They're all bloody annoying!"

They'd finish out school, and be neighbors. Maybe even work together if Harry didn't become a Quidditch player. Ron was okay.

He had to be.

Then something new entered the picture.

What if one of Voldermort's servants dragged Ron away? What if Ron was being tortured right now? No. Harry shook his head, and finally fell on his knees, Lupin and Neville coming to his side. Harry looked up. They were back at the same cliff Harry had seen earlier. That meant that they had been searching throughout the entire forest.  
Ans no Ron had been found.

He sucked in a sharp breath, and finally burst out in loud sobs. His very soul screamed out in agony.

Ron's smiling face rest in his head. Through his suffering, Harry envisioned Ron standing over him looking down at him. Ron's eyes were wide. 'Mate what's wrong?' He kept asking. Harry choked harder, Neville's hand squeezed his shoulder, Lupin whispered something soft in his ear.  
What would life be like without Ron? How would all the Wesley's take it! How would Hermione, the girl Ron loved, take it? How would she handle it? She wouldn't be any better than he was, he knew that. Would Harry be the only one hailed as a hero again, and Ron forgotten?

The freckled face teen lost, erased from this world?

He could see Ginny's face. Her eyes would go wide, and she'd pale. She would run away crying screaming that it wasn't true. Fred and George would go quiet. They would walk away, and go on and on about how Ron must have hated them. How they weren't nice enough to him. How they took their brother for granted.

Percy? How would he react? Would he care? Harry honestly didn't know.

Though Harry didn't know Ron's older brothers so well he could still see what their reactions would be like. Charlie's face would twist in anger, he wouldn't cry. He'd growl, and sound like a dying animal. Much worse than tears. Bill would just stand there. Eyes glassy and wide, and he would collapse on the chair, looking ten years older.

Harry didn't even want to think about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Harry's shoulders shook, and Neville wrapped his arms around him. "Harry...it's time to go. Time for us to quit. We'll continue later. We'll find his-"

"Don't you say body! If you...I'll never forgive you if you do!" The young wizard nodded understanding. Neville too knew pain of loss, and how you could deny it as long as you wanted to but the truth would still be there. Lupin smiled sadly at Harry. He knew how Harry felt. He loved Ron too, he was a good boy and Good friend.

So much like Sirius.

'Harry...'

The green eyed teen stopped crying, and sniffed loudly. Had someone just called his name? He paused, and then shook his head. No. No one had called for him. Rising to his feet, he was led away.

'Harry don't leave...Harry...the cliff Harry! The cliff!'

'No I'm not hearing that!' Harry shook his head, tears still rolling down his face.

As he walked further and further away he heard the voice get louder. Then it became three.

'HARRY! THE CLIFF!'

'Harry please! Please the cliff!'

'Go back! Go back!'

He stopped.

"Harry?"

Neville and Lupin were looking at him. He stood their listening to the voices. One he recognized. Sirius. One was Sirius no doubt about it. "Harry, are you okay?" The other two seemed faintly familiar. His mother...and father? His mouth was open in a sort of shocked 'o' shape. The cliff? Why the cliff? Ron! Was Ron there!

Without a second to lose Harry dashed off and screamed, "RON!"

Beating away tree limbs, and slipping on grass and rocks, he ran back for the cliff. He could hear Lupin and Neville. He also heard words, " He's gone mad!" No! No he hadn't! Everything was quite clear. Ron was alive! Just like he always thought. Someone was helping him. No, three someones were helping him! And if the voices were who he thought they were, he knew he needed to follow them. He knew he had to goto the cliff. He finally reached his destination. and dropped on his knees at what he saw. Ron was resting on a sand bar, completely submerged. His eyes were closed, and he looked peaceful. As if he was asleep. Almost like he did when the merpeople had him.

Except terribly, terribly injured.  
"RON!" Harry screamed

To Harry's amazement, Ron's eyes opened, and he looked through the blue water starring up at Harry. He was clearly shocked, and with the shock, he released his air. Ron was struggling for air and Harry saw that. He leapt down, splashing in the water, pulling a battered Ron out of the water. He'd dropped his wand, but he couldn't care less if it washed out to sea!

Harry listened to Ron's greedy, and hungry gasps for air, and starred at him, more tears streaming down his face. Harry was surprised he hadn't run out yet.

Choking, and not even bothering to open his eyes, Ron wrapped his arms, his bloody, scratched, battered, and broken arms around his rescuers neck, and whispered, "Hey mate...h-how y-you doi-doing?" Harry could hear the chill in his voice.

Harry tried to say something, but only a sob came out.

But finally words did come, "Ron! You bloody git...you asXhole...you..you-Oh Ron!" Harry sobbed, holding the freezing teen close to his warm body. Lupin and Neville appeared next to him, Lupin wrapping his cloak around Ron.

Harry smirked as he saw the two were stunned.

"Ron had did you survive?" Lupin gasped wrapping the boy up, Neville adding his cloak in as well.

Ron looked at them drowsily.

"I'm stubborn." Ron replied, a very feeble smile decorating his face.

"I just didn't like the thought of leaving Harry, Hermione...Mum...Dad...or anyone...just stubborn." Ron whispered, eyes closing.

"Ron? Ron! RON!"

Harry tried to keep Ron awake. He just found him! Ron couldn't just fall asleep and die now!

"Quickly! We need to get him someplace warm! Alas, how foolish I am, just sitting in awe! He's been out here bleeding for hours, hurry!" Lupin shouted

"I'm so tired."

Harry looked down at Ron, as he heard that faint whisper. 'Don't worry Ron. I've got you, and everything's gonna be okay.' Ron slept on.

THREE WEEKS LATER

Harry smiled as another hoard of presents appeared for Ron.

"Bloody Hell...if Ron could see this!"

He'd never seen so many things in his life. Harry was smiling, largely, and looked at his sleeping friend. He would be shocked at all the things he had!

Ron had to have at least seven tables filled with candy, cards, letters, and other presents. Things such as chocolate frogs, little knick knacks, stuff that said Cannons on them...Harry couldn't wait to see Ron's reaction to the toilet seats. Harry had got him those, not Fred and George. It was night time, and many people were crowded in the room. All the Wesley's sat around, they had tried so hard to stay awake but Harry was the only one left awake...and of course someone was missing, making Ron frown.

Percy of course wasn't there.

Neville, was on a stool about ready to tumble off it.. Though his eyes were closed, Harry wasn't sure if Neville was really asleep, maybe just floating in and out of awareness.. Next to him was Lupin, who looked like he would probably fall out of his seat if pushed. Harry knew why Hermione wasn't there. She was off with Tonks, and the other Order of Phoenix members, fighting death eaters and such, he hadn't seen her in a few weeks. But he had gotten at least 18 gifts and cards from her.

Harry began to slouch over Ron. He was so tired. Maybe just a small nap. Yes...he could wake up in a few minutes. Its not like Ron would wake up right that second. Slowly he closed his eyes and drifted off.

"Hey? Oi! Wake up...c'mon Harry...get up!"

Harry's green eyes opened, and he bolted up. That was Ron's voice that had just woken him!

They locked eyes, and Harry clutched his hand. Neither of them spoke. Harry couldn't find any words. Ron was looking at him the same way. Harry took in a breath and forced out, "You nearly died saving me Ron." Tears had filled his eyes. He tried to hold them in. He had been crying too much, no more crying!  
Ron had beaten him though, tears were already raining down his cheeks. "I thought about that while I was laying in that water Harry, and I'd do it again...Only..." Ron laughed, "I was hoping if I died for you, it'd be less painful!"

Harry embraced him, and the two clung too each other. Harry tugged at Ron's red hair, and pressed his face to Ron's neck.

His glasses had fogged up from tears.

"I woke up an hour after you saved me, Lupin had revived me. We looked so long and hard, they were telling me that you'd probably been taken hostage...and...that you could be..." Harry sobbed, gripping Ron's shirt.

"I refused to believe that! I swear to God, I refused to believe it! But Ron...after more hours went by, and you never answered our calls, I almost gave up when...I heard your voice...in a faint little whisper...and you were talking." Harry looked at him. "You said Sirius's name, and my parents..."

The red head's eyes squeezed shut, "They saved me Harry, I swear on my life they did! They were there! Harry I saw them!" Ron was clearly scared at what would happen next, and with his eyes shut, he couldn't see the kind smile Harry offered.

Harry only held him closer. "I believe you mate...I do...Ron...If you were gone, I'd have nothing left to live for...nothing...not even for Hermione, Lupin , your family, nothing. You were the first real friend I ever made, and I don't want to lose that...I don't want to lose you." Harry was sobbing and the others were begging to stir.

Ron smiled, "That's why I tried to hold on for so long...I couldn't abandon you..." Ron pulled reluctantly away, "Look at us...acting like little girls." Ron laughed, ears turned red. "How embarrassing."

"Oh sod off, Ron." Harry rolled his eyes. Just like Ron to ruin a sentimental moment like this.

"Heh...just this once...we can afford to be sentimental, eh?"

Ron was trying to stay awake, Harry could tell. He glanced behind his shoulder. Fred was beginning to show signs of life. They'd all wake up soon.

The silence was broken by Ron.

"Can you believe this? George and Fred actually giving me two toilet seats?"

Harry blushed.

"Uh...actually Ron...that was me." 


End file.
